Sweeter Than Chocolate
Even though nothing topped blueberries for Nick, he was very fond of all kinds of sweets overall. He especially loved holidays where the citizens could eat more of them than usual, such as Halloween and Easter, the latter of which was at hand that day. Celebrating that after a long week of work was worth looking forward to for him. There had been lots of crimes to solve for both him and Judy in the ZPD, such as capturing the sleazy conman and womanizer Panther Caruso, who had seduced and conned several female mammals in Zootopia. Nick was on his way to Grand Pangolin Arms as the day was almost done. Judy´s day had focused more on paperwork that day, and she had come earlier there. “Can´t wait for the Easter Bunny to show up. My sweet tooth is craving for chocolate”, Nick thought to himself as he came to the apartment. The chocolate in Zootopia was modified so that even canines could eat it without it being harmful to their health. This was the first Easter he´d get to enjoy with his girlfriend. Judy had been with him through Halloween, Christmas, New Year and Valentine´s Day already. He didn´t know when the bunny would show up, but hoped it would be when both of them were present. Taking his keys, he opened the door and entered the apartment. As he put on the lights, he noticed that Easter decorations had been placed everywhere, and a huge basket was near their kitchen with several eggs, including one large chocolate one. Judy hadn´t come there yet. Nick couldn´t resist. The egg was almost as big as he was, as if it was made by a professional confectioner. He really wanted to cut his teeth into it. He took a large bite out of it, and loved the taste. Wanting more, he put his head onto the egg to see if its contents were just as delicious. Suddenly, as he put his head inside the egg, he felt something touch and kiss his snout. He leaned back as Judy rose from the egg, with her lips still kissing his snout. She had dressed up into a pinup-style Easter bunny outfit, only without fake ears or tail because she didn´t need them as a bunny herself. The fox blushed. Her kiss tasted even better than the chocolate. “Happy Easter, handsome”, she smiled at him. “Same to you, Carrots. Ah, how I love your seduction surprises”, Nick chuckled. He remembered the time she did the same during Christmas, and several occasions on when she playfully pretended to arrest him. The rabbit´s flirtatious side was always intriguing to him. “I brought some sweets for just you, darling”, Judy said as Nick sat on the couch. She pulled out a small basket full of chocolate, taffy, liquorice and all sorts of other delights. “Oh you shouldn´t have”, the fox smiled as his Easter Bunny started feeding him. Whether sweet, salty or nutty, somehow they all tasted better than before when she was the one feeding them to him. Then, he remembered that he had something for her too. “And here´s a little delight for you too, sweetheart”, he pulled out of his pocket a delicious-looking chocolate carrot. Eagerly, Judy took a bite out of it, and discovered something inside. Something that made her gasp. A diamond ring. Not a cheap surprise toy but a real one. “I decided to give the loveliest Easter Bunny in the world the fanciest surprise one could give during this season”, Nick said. He had planned this surprise longer before Judy had hers. “It´s so gorgeous! Thanks, Nick!” Judy embraced her fox. “You´re welcome. Oh, this is the fourth big holiday I´ve spent with you. It just gets more and more enjoyable to go through them all with you”, Nick looked at her beautiful eyes. “We have always celebrated these seasons in Zootopia, but with you, they give us more opportunity to celebrate the bond between us at the same time”, Judy said. “Something so special is always worth celebrating, regardless of the occasion”, Nick noted. Judy looked outside of the window as darkness was falling. It looked like the kind of night that awoke romantic thoughts in her yet again. “Spring is here…and spring Is when we first met last year. Fitting how that is when everything blossoms into life, just like what started between us”, she thought. “And this blossoming is not showing any signs of ending as far as I´m concerned”, Nick smiled. “Love is the way of nature, no matter what kind of animal you are”, the rabbit said. “That is true. If others call these holidays the most important days of the year, then I definitely am going to spend them only with the most important mammal in my life”, Nick swore. He couldn´t wait for the next ones. “My heart couldn´t agree more, Nick”, Judy felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She hopped closer to Nick and wrapped to his embrace. Warmth filling his body, Nick could soon feel Judy´s lips meet his again. Her kiss tasted even sweeter than any candy he had ever known: there was an uniquely genuine touch in those rabbit lips. The taste of the woman that was right for him. She kissed him in the neck too after removing his shirt. Then, it was Nick´s turn. The fox licked her paws tenderly, which still had a bit of a candy aroma on them. Judy giggled and blushed as Nick kissed her belly button, after which he kissed her on the lips again even more vigorously than before. Her heart pounding and breath tightening, Judy felt like being in nirvana. The taste of Nick´s kiss was just as captivating as hers was to him. “I love you, Easter Bunny”, he whispered to her ear. “The Easter Bunny loves you too”, she sighed. Nick and Judy had only eaten a quarter of the Easter sweets they had in their household, but it wasn´t that big of a deal to them. As long as they had their real treats to enjoy there, it was good. Category:Easter stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots